Their Last Five Nights
by Kanaymaryam12
Summary: Can Sam and Dean last five nights? or will one of them die in the procces
1. Chapter 1

It was her last night at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. Andra Marie was sitting in the office watching the cameras. it was only 4 in the morning and she had 2 hours left. she checked the battery power of her flashlight ( torch), and broke into a cold sweat as she saw how little was left. There was roughly 15 % power left on it. Barely enough to get her out of this, if she didn't make any mistakes, but the chances were rather slim. She sighed nervously, unsure of if it was going to last the night. She had heard rumors of people getting murdered by the animatronics. She didn't believe such things to be true, even if they did move around at night. The clock on the wall struck five and just as it did Andra heard what sounded like a static discharge similar to something you might hear over the radio. she pointed the light at the opening of the hallway. Standing at the back end of the long corridor was the one that the day shift called The Mangle. Then, her flashlight went out for a moment, and she was momentarily plunged into darkness. When she managed to turn it back on, both the Mangle and Foxy were standing at the end of the hallway. Foxy sprinted down the hallway and lunged at her with animalistic ferocity. There was gruesome crunching sound as his gaping mechanical maw closed on her head. The last thing Andra heard was the clock striking six.

A couple of hours later, there was a '69 Impala speeding down the highway. Inside were a pair of brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam per usual was on his laptop going through news articles and such trying to find them a new case, whilst Dean hummed along to AC/DC's "Back in Black."

"Dean check this out" Sam said leaning closer to the laptop to read the article better. " "Employee found dead at Pizzeria" Andra Marie was found dead in the back room of Freddy Fazz Bear's Pizzeria, she was found early the next day with a large what appeared to be bite marks in her forehead. Authorities have yet to list an suspects". He turned to his brother for any sign that he was paying attention.

"Yeah what about it?" Dean said switching the radio stations.

" I think that we have a possible case here."

" What else ya got on this place?" he asked now slightly interested.

" Well it looks like a couple years back some body lured 5 or 6 kids into the back room and murdered them and supposedly showed the bodies into the animal suits." Sam's face became distorted.

" Dude that's just messed up."

Dean rubbed his chin and nodded

"Where is this place than?"

" Kansas City, Kansas."

"Than let's go. I mean that's a couple states over." Dean said stepping on the gas pedal. The speed limit pushing 70 MPH as they left the Wisconsin state border.

Eight hours later they reached the city limits of Kansas they drove thourgh the town it looked mostly dead. Dean took a sharp turn into the parking lot of the restaurant. compared to the rest of the town Freddy Fazabear's looked brand new still even though it was built back in 1980. The car halted to a stop as the boys climbed out of the vehicle. No longer were they wearing plaid but they now were wearing what resembled FBI suits. As they approached the building they noticed a sign on the door which read " Night guards wanted apply inside"

Dean pointed to the sign.

"Dude This is our ticket to getting in at night."

"Dean I am not sure that's the best idea " Sam said raising an eyebrow at the idea.

" How else are we going to get in at night if there are night guards?"

" I guess you're right." Sam sighed

They entered the building heading straight to the front desk where a middle age man with a shitty comb over stood.

" Welcome to Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria How can I help you?" the man asked.

Dean spoke up before his brother could " Yeah me and my brother here saw the sign in the window and wanted apply for the job."

" Well you do know that this is only a temporary job correct?"

" How long would it be?" Sam asked.

"Well if I hire ya both on it would be ten days for for each of ya"

"We'll take the job." Dean said smirking


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Sometime just before 12 am the Impala pulled up to the restaurant. Dean stepped out of the driver's side and headed into the building. he made sure the door was left open a crack for his brother as he entered. He made his way to the office in the back taking his seat just as the clock hit twelve. After a few moments the phone rang with a pre-recorded message

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. _cough_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Sam walked in just was the message ended.

"What was that all about?" He asked pointing towards the phone.

"I don't know man something about the robots walking around at night and stuff like that." Dean said settling in to the chair.

"alright than what's with this?" Sam asked picking up the head.

"I think that's if the robots wander in I am suppose to put it on." He replied pulling up the monitor to check the cameras.

Dean chuckled a bit while looking at the show stage,

"Dude these things look harmless. You sure this is the right place?"

"Yes Dean I am sure. So do we have a plan here or what?" Sam asked leaning against the entrance to the hallway.

"Yeah i am gonna sit here and watch these cameras while you go out there with the EMF detector and see what you can find. " Dean said lowering the cameras.

"Is there at least a flashlight i can use ?" He asked before leaving the office.

Dean tossed him, one from the drawer.

"Oh hey be careful that guy said something about limited power." Dean said raising the cameras. as he flipped through the cameras a small warning sign appeared by cam 11 the prize corner. He flipped to it . The only thing that was there was a small buttothat read wind music box and a circle that was winding down. He clicked the button and the circle refilled a small bit. So he held it down till it was full.


	3. Chapter 3 Did it move?

The clock struck two and Dean heard static He flipped up the cameras cycling through them until he reached the show stage. The rabbit was gone. He picked up the radio and called Sam.

"Sammy you there?"

the radio crackled a bit

"Yeah Dean I am here what's up?" He replied thou it was staticy.

"That blue rabbit is gone." Dean replied.

"what do you mean gone?" Sam said . The Static getting louder.

"i mean he's no longer on the stage " He said flipping through the different rooms till he reached party room one. Standing there was the rabbit staring into the camera .

"Sam get back here now" Dean yelled over the radio.

"I am on my way back now why where is it?" The static started to die down.

"It's in the first party room just staring into the camera"

*Author's note I am pausing chapter 3 here cause i have hit writer's block I will add more when I get my inspiration back.


End file.
